


domesticity for the devil

by AtLoLevad



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Saturday morning brunch at the Deckerstar household is always a little chaotic
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	domesticity for the devil

Straightening the cuffs on his sleeves, Lucifer calls out as he descends the stairs. "I thought we agreed we'd spend the morning in bed until the — Detective?" he cuts himself off and draws up short at the base of the stairs, looking around the crowded den area. "What is this?"

Chloe, standing by the stove with a spatula in one hand and eight-month-old Elijah resting on her other hip, grins at the Devil. "Saturday morning brunch, Lucifer. Don't tell me you forgot?" she teases.

Eli, catching sight of Lucifer, shrieks happily in Chloe's arms and stretches his pudgy baby hands in his dad's direction, babbling incoherently. Lucifer strides forward and easily sweeps the baby from Chloe's arms. "Oh, yes, hello spawn," he greets the baby, pressing his lips to Eli's dark hair. To Chloe, he says, "I didn't forget. I just assumed it was a joke." Lucifer gently pinches Eli's chubby cheek between the second knuckles of his index and middle finger, letting the boy grab onto his fingers.

"Why would it be a joke?" Chloe rolls her eyes, sliding more pancakes onto a serving platter.

Lucifer frowns. "Why would I want to spend more time with people I see all week?"

"Wow, really feeling the love, Luci," Amenadiel calls from the couch.

Eli starts gnawing on Lucifer's finger, drooling all over the place. The poor thing is teething and likes to soothe his gums on anything he can get his hands on. Lucifer grumbles and yanks his finger from the baby's grip. "I thought we discussed this, Elijah?" Lucifer says, handing the baby a teething ring. "Drool and my Dolce shirts just do not go."

Eli gurgles happily and gives Lucifer a gummy smile before cuddling up against his chest, his little head pressed against the soft fabric of Lucifer's shirt.

A timer goes off.

"Hey, Linda?" Chloe shouts, "can you grab the bacon from the oven?"

Linda leaves Charlie under Trixie's watchful eyes and comes to help Chloe in the kitchen. "Is this enough?" she asks, pulling two baking sheets covered in bacon from the stove and setting them on the counter.

"I hope so," Chloe sighs. "Maybe I should've gotten sausages too?"

Lucifer clears his throat. "Again, I ask why everyone is here on a Saturday morning?"

"Because," Chloe huffs, "it's nice. We've all been busy and why are you being so difficult?"

"Difficult? Detective, all I wanted was to spend a nice Saturday morning in bed with you," Lucifer frowns.

"Gross!" Maze and Dan shout from the den.

"Ah yes, the peanut gallery," Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Will they be here all day, then?"

Chloe sets more pancakes on the platter and scoops the remaining batter onto the griddle. She hands Lucifer a kitchen towel and gestures at Elijah's mouth. Lucifer wipes at the drool, wincing all the while. "Not all day," Chloe replies. "I just thought it would be a nice start to the weekend."

Lucifer opens his mouth to offer up his suggestion for a good start to the weekend when the front door bangs open, interrupting him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ella shouts, dropping her purse to the floor and stepping out of her sneakers. "You wouldn't believe the traffic. Well, I guess you would since it's L.A. and there's always traffic. But man, this morning seemed extra bad and oooh there's Eli! Come to Auntie Ella!" As she talks, somehow, she performs a sleight of hand that leaves her holding Eli, cuddling him close, and leaves Lucifer holding an abnormally large container of fruit salad. He looks down at the container, up at Chloe, over at Ella, and mutters, "Dad help me."

Chloe smiles softly at him, a private smile, and Lucifer relaxes, just a bit. To Ella, she says, "You're not late, we haven't even started eating yet. Oh and if you don't mind, could you give Eli his bottle? He'll probably start getting fussy in a minute or two."

"Auntie Ella is on it!" Ella beams, making kissy faces at the baby, much to his delight. "We can't have Eli grumpy, can we? His daddy has that market cornered this morning, huh?"

"I am not grumpy, Ms. Lopez!" Lucifer protests.

"Sure, hermano, whatever you say," Ella grins slyly. "That wrinkle between your eyebrows tells a different story though."

Lucifer splutters indignantly, his fingers immediately going up to the skin in between his eyebrows. "Wrinkle? I can assure you, Ms. Lopez, that there are no wrinkles!"

Ella laughs, already holding Eli's bottle to his lips and heading off to talk with Dan and Amenadiel.

Chloe abandons her station at the griddle and rests one hand on Lucifer's chest so she can rise up on her tiptoes and kiss Lucifer's scrunched up forehead. Her lips linger and she whispers, "not a single wrinkle to be seen, Lucifer," against his warm skin.

"I should hope so!" Lucifer replies, his tone softening and one arm looping around Chloe's back. "Do you know how expensive my moisturizer is?"

Chloe snorts a laugh and drops back down, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You freaked out when I used some, remember?"

"Quit playing grab ass and feed us!" Maze shouts from the den, flipping a knife in front of Eli's face to get the angel baby to laugh. He reaches for the blade and Ella gently pulls his hands back, holding them with hers and making him clap.

Sensing Lucifer about to comment, Chloe interrupts with, "Trix? Can you come help me? Grab the monkey bread for the table."

The teen abandons her game of peek-a-boo with Charlie and skips into the kitchen. "Mom? I think the pancakes are burning?" she says, looking at the griddle.

"Oh shit!" Chloe breaks away from Lucifer and scrambles to turn off the griddle, barely saving the pancakes. Lucifer leans over the counter, still holding the container of fruit, and peers at the pancakes.

"Are those supposed to be so dark, Detective?" he asks cheekily.

Chloe brandishes the spatula at him, "Out!" she commands, frowning even though her blue eyes are twinkling.

Lucifer throws one hand up in surrender. "I'm simply asking," he defends himself, smirking. When Chloe tosses a pancake at his face, Lucifer ducks and whines, "Detective!"

"Oh for God's sake," Dan grumbles, but it's good natured, "can we get a move on? Some of us are hungry."

"I do wish you'd all stop pretending Father has anything to do with anything," Lucifer mutters, bringing the fruit to the table. Eli strains against Ella's grip, leaning towards his father. Lucifer plucks the baby from Ella's arms and holds him against his chest. "Yes, yes, no need to be so clingy," he tuts, smiling at his son.

Chloe brings the pancakes to the table and Linda settles utensils on each platter. Linda shoots Lucifer a smug little look, enjoying the way the Devil's adjusted to fatherhood, before taking her own seat in between Amenadiel and Maze. They all start to dig in, chatting amongst themselves.

The volume in the house grows, as Charlie starts chattering and Eli shrieks just to be heard. Lucifer's managed to learn how to eat with one hand and hold the baby with the other and Chloe watches as Trixie makes faces at her baby brother over Lucifer's shoulder, making Eli's big blue eyes go wide with amusement. He grabs at the air in front of Trixie's face, bouncing happily in Lucifer's grip.

With a content sigh, Chloe sits in the empty chair on Lucifer's other side, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"Alright there, love?" Lucifer asks, craning his neck to look at Chloe.

"Mhm," Chloe hums, reaching with one hand around Lucifer's back to hold out a finger for Eli to grab onto. With the other hand, she snatches a piece of bacon off of her husband's plate. "I'm happy."

"Oh, well," Lucifer replies, "I'm glad someone is."

Chloe shakes her head. "Don't pretend that you don't love this, Lucifer," she laughs.

"I don't," the Devil sighs. "I really wanted to spend the morning in bed."

"Well," Chloe pitches her voice lower, nearly whispering into the fabric of Lucifer's shirt, "how about an afternoon delight instead?"

"Detective!" Lucifer grins like the cat that got the canary, infusing his tone with faux-shock, "In front of all these people?"

"Yeah, right here on the table," Chloe deadpans, biting into the bacon.

"I wouldn't object."

"Yeah, but we definitely would," Amenadiel cuts in, face wrinkled in disgust.

Maze seconds him. "You guys are so gross."

Chloe's cheeks heat when a glance around the table reveals almost everyone's heard her and Lucifer. Trixie, mercifully, is still absorbed with Eli. But Dan is looking at them with resigned disgust. Ella is grinning - still strongly shipping 'Deckerstar' after all these years.

"I will happy take the kiddos off your hands," she offers, laughing.

"That would be wonderful, Ms. Lopez!" Lucifer enthuses, ready to pass Eli along.

"Lucifer!" Chloe hisses, swatting his arm.

Lucifer looks down at her, frowning, "She did offer!"

"You're not pawning the kids off on Ella so we can go -" she cuts herself off, blushing.

"Oh, fine," Lucifer huffs. "We'll keep the spawn around. But I won't be responsible for any future therapy needs."

Linda snorts. "Oh, buddy, we're so on the way there," she shakes her head wryly. "I'm going to be in business for a long time."

Chloe sighs.

Maybe Saturday morning brunch doesn't need to be a regular event after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into lucifer fic! i wrote this back in october after binging all 5 seasons and falling in love with the show. let me know what you think :)


End file.
